Window lift assemblies are often used in vehicles for raising and lowering of windows between open and closed positions using an actuator, such as a motor. Window regulators for use in automobiles often include a link mechanism or wire mechanism mounted in a door and coupled to a bracket fixed to a panel of window glass attached the door. When raising or lowering the window glass, the link mechanism or wire is moved by a motor-driven actuator to impart vertical movement to the bracket and the window glass connected thereto. With moving components raising and lowering within the door, clearance needs to be provided between the moving components and the stationary components located within the door in order to reduce or prevent any interference to movement of the moving components.